


【V松】Size Matters(in another way)

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 比较explicit的R18轻喜剧。就，试图破除一点phallicism迷思。和此前所有时间轴不一致的同题材现实向无关。
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk
Kudos: 5





	【V松】Size Matters(in another way)

**Author's Note:**

> 比较explicit的R18轻喜剧。  
> 就，试图破除一点phallicism迷思。  
> 和此前所有时间轴不一致的同题材现实向无关。

“嗯，我和Ali恋爱了，已经有一阵子了。”

球员们爆发出一阵惊呼。大家围在范戴克和阿利松身边，“你们什么时候在一起的？我们怎么不知道？”“这谈恋爱瞒天过海的本事也是没谁了……”

“没打算瞒着你们啊。只是你们没发现而已。”范戴克牵着阿利松的手，满脸都是热恋中的幸福笑容。

克洛普的嘴角都快咧到耳朵了。刚才在小伙子们的一片惊呼声中，他也在惊讶中忍不住喊“你们可真行啊，我居然一直都没看出来！”，然后大笑起来，是慈祥长辈的那种笑。自己家的猪和自己家的白菜终于拱到一起去了，这就又让他这个老头子产生了“年轻真好”的感慨，并牵扯出一串关于自己早年情事的回想。

“那，”戈麦斯试探着问，“下赛季要换房间吗？Virg你要不要跟Ali住一起……”

“房间分配嘛，因为人员变动的关系，肯定要有点调整。”克洛普推了推眼镜，看了一眼戈麦斯，又扫了一眼队里几对老情侣和小情侣，“不过你们俩的房间应该不用动，你不是也挺喜欢跟维吉尔聊天一起玩，想从他那里学点东西嘛。”

他听见球员里有人在窃笑，显然是笑他棒打鸳鸯的行为。没办法，并不是他不想给小情侣增进感情的机会，只是当他不能确定他的球员在禁欲方面到底有没有那么自律，睡一间房会不会有问题的时候，他就只能这么做。要睡回家睡去，集训和客场作战的时候不行。

球队内部消化的几对里，他只给亨德森和拉拉纳网开一面，这还是因为当初亨德森去找他，向他承诺不该做的事情绝对不会做，一定要跟拉拉纳睡在一起的原因是拉拉纳习惯了有他陪着，换成别人住一个房间，晚上容易睡不着。克洛普也相信他的队长足够自律，于是这几年就只有亨德森和拉拉纳可以破例住一个房间。其余两对，萨拉赫和洛夫伦平时就过于蜜里调油，他不放心；罗伯逊则是自己要求和阿诺德分房睡，坚持要跟米尔纳当室友，理由是他早就被米尔纳掰成了中老年作息，阿诺德打游戏打到半夜能吵到他发疯，为了避免争吵影响感情，还是不住一起的好。

克洛普不知道的是，即使在这种情况下，罗伯逊和米尔纳也会半夜被在隔壁打游戏大喊大叫的阿诺德和张伯伦吵醒，然后一起敲墙抗议。

而他实际上知道但睁一眼闭一眼的是，球员们私底下商量好换房间，就跟寄宿制中学的男生串寝室一样容易。只要不真的影响到竞技状态，不出现玩过火导致一方身体不适的情况耽误比赛和训练，他还是一贯按什么都没发生处理。大家都是成年人，而现在也早就不再是教练和队长权威极大管天管地的年代了，他自己也不是那样的人。大家至今还没因为这种事而搞出什么麻烦，这就让克洛普很欣慰了。

“我的队员们都住两人间，我希望他们什么都没有发生。”

多年以后，面对休息室里小伙子们的笑闹时，回想起当年面对记者关于球员赛前禁欲情况的提问，克洛普还是感到，头顶稀疏的金发又秃了几分。

毕竟，没发生过，不代表以后也不用操心。范戴克给他的观感就是个表面和场上沉稳，场下十足闷骚的存在，至于阿利松……不是他对南美人有什么偏见，而是他碰巧认识的拉丁语区的男同性恋都是一个赛着一个能浪，铁打的鸡笼都关不住的那种。

当天晚些时候，队医就把两份男同性恋运动员性生活安全手册发到两人手上。这是球队内部文件，已经出柜或半出柜的队员都有一本，内容除了对于男同来说差不多算是常识的注意安全做好防护，如果非要无套内射的话一定要及时做好清理防止发烧之类的东西之外，还有一些比较特别的要点。比如详细讲了安全扩张，尽可能避免疼痛和括约肌损伤的操作，比如建议在赛季内赛程比较紧张的时候，尽可能用口交和手交取代插入式性行为，毕竟不怕一万，就怕万一……

范戴克合上手册，笑着把阿利松往怀里搂了搂：“你觉得这玩意有用吗？”

“没用，”阿利松凑过来在他唇边偷了一个吻，“我们已经做得够安全了。”

在依云集训的头几天，范戴克和阿利松还安分地各自回各自的房间，范戴克陪戈麦斯，阿利松陪菲米，玩游戏闲扯，也还算自在。踢完跟里昂的季前赛的第二个晚上，热恋期的两个人开始有点按捺不住了。虽然大家理论上都是要禁欲一个星期，但和直男队友们暂时与老婆女朋友异地，有生理需求自行解决的情况毕竟不一样，人就在身边却无法亲近的感觉，加倍难熬。

于是，和阿利松隔着几个房间在WhatsApp上互相发了几句露骨的情话之后，范戴克看看抱着switch坐在一边的戈麦斯，问：“你今晚可以跟Ali换一下房间吗？”

戈麦斯放下游戏机，露出一副“我很懂”的意味深长的笑容：“没问题。”然后就在几分钟之内火速收拾好过夜的东西，一个箭步冲到门口。

“谢谢你，小乔，”范戴克在他溜出门之前说。

“没事，兄弟，祝你今晚过得愉快。”戈麦斯挤了挤眼睛，一溜烟跑了。

阿利松一走进门，就被范戴克揽进怀里。他捧着范戴克的脸颊对着嘴唇发疯地亲吻。范戴克的手溜进阿利松的上衣，手指从腰间一路轻柔地抚弄着往上滑。终于从这个吻里挣脱出来时，他在阿利松的臀上轻轻捏了一把，调笑着问：“这么想我？”

“算上来集训之前，都一个星期没做过了。”阿利松把脸埋在他肩上，伸手去撩他的衣服，摸着他宽阔结实的脊背，“现在我忍不住一直想你的身体……”

范戴克把他的手拉到自己身前，让他去触摸把短裤撑起来的那一大包，一面轻轻咬他的耳朵：“想要吗？”

“混蛋，”阿利松一边隔着他的短裤来回抚弄那根勃起的阴茎一边咬牙切齿地瞪着他的眼睛，“你也知道现在没法让你操我，只能用嘴巴。”

“不想给我口啊。好吧，我自己解决。”范戴克退回去坐到床上，眼里的坏笑都快溢出来了。

阿利松一下把他扑倒：“我可没说我不想要。”

范戴克忍不住笑出声来，躺在床上任由阿利松急不可待地剥他衣服，在对方扑在他身上亲吻爱抚的时候，忽然翻身把人压到身下，掀开阿利松的上衣，胡乱吻着他柔软的小肚子。阿利松躺在他身下，也不知他是要往上亲还是往下亲，被撩得整个人快要烧起来了，只能推他起来，把他按在床边上坐好，自己跪在地毯上，埋头到范戴克的双腿中间。

带着胡茬刮蹭感的吻细碎地蜿蜒在大腿内侧，随后温软的舌头舔上已经太久没有被爱人安抚的柱体，从阴囊舔舐到前端。阿利松听见范戴克满足地喘息一声，被勾起更多的心理快感，更加尽情地舔舐那根性器，然后含住敏感的前端，用舌尖肆意逗弄。

“操……”范戴克忍不住呻吟出声来，而阿利松更用力地含着他的性器吮吸，尽可能吞到深处。阿利松不是没有试过深喉，不过那么长的阴茎他还是吞不下，范戴克也说过让他不要勉强。于是他只是吞吐着，用手握住下半段跟随口交的节奏来回套弄。范戴克开始伸手抚摸他的头发，手指爬过他的头顶，有一搭没一搭地拨弄他的卷发。情到浓时范戴克总喜欢做这样的动作，散碎的温存让阿利松很是受用。

一阵敲门声让两个人都不由自主地激灵了一下，从云端的温柔乡里一下子跌回来。范戴克抬起头看向门的方向。

“菲希尔，在吗？”

他听出站在门外的是林德斯——这里少数几个会把他的名字按本音读的人之一。“稍等一下。”他朝门外喊，然后转身把丢在床上的衣服拽过来套上。阿利松几乎是从地毯上弹起来，环视四周，目光落到衣柜，立刻冲过去拉开柜门。范戴克下意识地摸了把刚才在床上滚乱了的头发，干脆把皮筋扯了下来，披散着头发去开门。

林德斯抱着战术板走进来，扫视了一下房间：“小乔呢？”

“去找老张打游戏了。”范戴克的声音和神情都压得很平静。

“我刚才给你发消息你没回，就直接过来了，没打扰到你吧？”

“没，”范戴克一面重新扎头发一面坐下来，“什么事？”

“想起要讲一下右路不主进攻的时候的防线布置变化，明天训练赛的时候，你这边就按这个思路演练。”

阿利松躲在伸手不见五指的衣柜里听着外面的两个人用荷兰语没完没了地讲着什么，想挪动一下因为仓皇躲进衣柜而窝得酸疼的身子，一转身就撞到了衣架。听到响动的一刻他当场反应过来，摸着黑按住了头顶发出声响的位置。

范戴克听见那边细微的响声，心里咯噔一下，坐在身边的林德斯倒是没什么反应，不动声色地接着一边比划一边讲，“这个时候尽可能给到中路，再由中场中路的球员分边……”

林德斯讲着讲着，看了一下手表，站起身来，“就到这儿吧。你记住就好，我走了。”

快走到门口时，林德斯突然停下脚步，沉吟片刻，回头浮现出一个甜甜的笑脸，笑得眼睛弯起来，对着衣柜的方向悠悠地用英语说了句：

“都出柜了，怎么又钻回去了。真的很抱歉，来得不巧打扰到你们了。不用担心，我不会跟俱乐部告状的，你们别玩过火就好。”

在范戴克还在心脏狂跳没来得及说什么的时候，林德斯就关好房门，走了。

戈麦斯人生中第一次发现，人的八卦之魂是能逾越语言障碍的。

他从来没见过菲尔米诺英语说得这么溜的时候。虽然其实也没有很溜，但菲尔米诺此刻坐在他面前呲着一口大白牙，尽可能地搜寻自己肚里一切能用的英语词汇，来描述之前他就发现的阿利松疑似跟范戴克有点什么的蛛丝马迹。

“所以其实你早就心里有数了吧？”

“有啊，看破不说破，也没问过他本人。既然他自己不说，还装得跟没事人一样，我当然不好戳破。”

“维吉尔真的很会藏心事。”戈麦斯感叹，“我也是现在才发现，我竟然不小心当了那么多次电灯泡。之前只是看着他总对着手机笑得很甜，猜到他肯定是有约会对象了，结果怎么也没想到，这个约会对象就在我们身边。”

“这么大的事居然连我都瞒着，”菲尔米诺狡黠地笑笑，“我以后涮阿利松的素材有了。”

菲尔米诺有个名叫“没有一点死敌的样子”的群，由利物浦曼彻斯特两地四队的巴西球员组成，群名是弗雷德取的，取自他们老队长罗伊基恩的语录。这个群不聊球，纯粹用于巴西老乡抱团取暖扯家常。大概二十分钟前，菲尔米诺刚刚在群里发了一条：“喜报：Ali今晚换房跑到维吉尔的房间去了。”

热苏斯：哦天哪，希望明天他的屁股还好。

里沙利松：他俩打算什么时候生孩子？

菲尔米诺：不知道，反正我估计要当教父了。

弗雷德：他俩要是有孩子入哪边国籍啊

佩雷拉：……反正你浦二十年后的后防中坚预定了

法比尼奥：你们关心过阿利松的屁股吗？没有，你们只关心你们自己！

热苏斯：我关心了【生气】主要是，维吉尔看起来就像是，那种，鸡儿很大的人……

费尔南迪尼奥：Jesus（注：可以理解为喊他名字，也可以理解为感叹词）你不对劲

法比尼奥：是挺大的……等等，你又是怎么看出来的？难不成你对位的时候还摸过？

热苏斯：去你的，只是猜测……

里沙利松：多大？

费尔南迪尼奥：¿¿¿???你也不对劲

菲尔米诺抬眼看看戈麦斯，后者已经掏出switch准备接着打塞尔达。菲尔米诺眨眨眼睛，组织了一波语言，还是没开口问“你有没有目测过维吉尔的那话儿到底有多大”。太尴尬了，算了。

然后他再低头看群，表情当场凝固。

阿利松：…

阿利松：20

菲尔米诺：你俩这么快就完事了？

阿利松：别提了，刚才助教突然来找维吉尔，我躲起来还被他发现了。

菲尔米诺：惨

法比尼奥：你不容易

菲尔米诺：@阿利松 谁，佩普吗？所以他有没有说什么，你俩现在还好吗……

阿利松：是佩普，他说没事，不会说出去。

佩雷拉：太惨了哥，不知道是搞到一半被助教打断比较惨，还是你男朋友20厘米比较惨

弗雷德：啥？不是应该为他高兴吗？

佩雷拉：你不懂……男的跟男的搞，太大了会容易疼。

埃德森：我一会没看群，话题怎么这么劲爆？

里沙利松：这尺寸要一步到胃吧……

热苏斯：所以我说担心他的屁股啊！

埃德森：……你们先聊，我去洗洗眼睛。

费尔南迪尼奥：我太感动了老弟，这群里竟然还有和我一样跟不上车速的。

弗雷德：@阿利松 所以，冒昧问一句，体验怎么样……

（冷场）

菲尔米诺：散了吧散了吧，我觉得他现在没空看手机了。

阿利松和范戴克躺在一张床上，用大限将至的眼神直勾勾地盯着天花板。躺了大概半个小时，慌乱成一团浆糊的脑子终于平静下来，阿利松推了推范戴克：“还做吗？难得换一次房间。”

“你想要的话就做吧，我给你口。不过我大概是没兴致了。”

“真的？”阿利松滚到他怀里，把手伸进范戴克的短裤，用手指细致地挑逗，“这不是这么快就有反应了嘛。”

“生理反应是生理反应，但是得让我亲亲你才有心情。”范戴克伸手撩开阿利松的上衣，“让我帮你脱还是自己脱？”

第二天抢圈训练的间歇，菲尔米诺望向门将组那边，阿利松照例在球门前身轻如燕高接低挡，自如地起跳和跨步，完全不像是屁股有问题的样子。

午休的时候他实在忍不住了，叫上法比尼奥，把阿利松拉到角落里，在对方带着疑问的眼神中犹豫了半天才开口：“那个，你……屁股没事吗？”

“没事啊。”阿利松看看满脸疑惑的两人，“又没用到。”

法比尼奥用看怪物的表情瞪着阿利松：“那你俩昨晚是盖被子聊天增进感情吗？”

“当然不是。不要把gay想得那么简单嘛，又不是只有插进去才算做爱。都当了这么多年职业球员了，不可能那么不把受伤风险当回事的，不该用后面的时候就不用。”

法比尼奥眨眨眼睛，虽然附近没有人听得到，但还是压低了声音：“那被他插进去的时候疼吗？……不是八卦，是真担心你，毕竟都见过维吉尔的尺寸，也太大了……”

“一开始那几次会疼，后来就还好。”阿利松脸一下子红了，低下头躲避两位巴西老乡的眼神，满脸都是害羞又幸福的笑意，“尺寸太大了是会比较麻烦，但是他……挺体贴的，会很照顾我的感受，愿意为了让我舒服一点花很久做准备，咳，你们懂的……”

“啧。”菲尔米诺戳了一下阿利松的脸，“恋爱中的男人啊。”

巴西帮悬着的心算是落了地，不过其他人还没有。在更衣室里，亨德森有时候会没来由地拍拍范戴克的肩膀，冒出来一句“悠着点”，范戴克听得云里雾里，看见有人在窃笑，也不明白他们为什么笑。

实际上他们只是在笑一些出于对队友的尊重而没法公开议论或询问的事情——每次有人注意到两个人身上新添的吻痕，都会先联想到范戴克的尺寸，进而担忧阿利松的屁股。好在阿利松从没表现出非运动损伤的臀部不适的症状，队医团队都松了口气。不过这也使得一些队友猜测，莫非这就是作为一个0天赋异禀？

十一月的国家队比赛周过后，又是一个多星期没见面的两个人先后回到利物浦。范戴克回到家，一开门就看到阿利松已经站在门前，不顾他身上的寒气扑过来抱住他，一面打着寒噤一面贴上来用自己的身子暖他的身子，亲个没完没了。

难得的休整时间自然是要用在重要的事情上。晚饭过后阿利松从浴室里走出来，乱蓬蓬的卷发上还带着湿气。范戴克摘掉他围在身上的浴巾，把他迎入怀中。两个人的身体纠缠在一起，享受着短暂别离之后的肌肤之亲。范戴克一边轻轻拍打着阿利松的臀部，感受着那两团软肉在他的手掌下一颤一颤，一边贴到他耳边低语：“难得有时间好好做一次，亲爱的，你不知道我有多想念和你做爱的感觉……”

阿利松趴跪在床上，抬高臀部，范戴克跪在他身后，俯下身来亲吻吮吸他臀上细软的肌肤。过于热烈和焦渴的吻在那里烧出一片红痕。他舔舐着阿利松的下身，从阴茎到穴口，阿利松在他身前忍不住发出舒服的轻声呻吟。扩张进行得缓慢而细致，和往常一样，漫长到阿利松都快要等不及了恨不得叫他直接进来，但落在肩膀和胸前的一串饱含情欲的亲吻和舔吸恰到好处地抚慰了焦渴。做完之后，范戴克小心地将一个和他自己尺寸差不多的假阳具推进阿利松的下身。在润滑的作用下，那根东西进入得并不太困难。阿利松把范戴克拉进自己的臂弯里，温柔地亲吻抚摸他的身体，一直吻到下腹，然后用唇舌迎接他已经因情欲而饱涨的性器。他趴跪在范戴克双腿中间含住那根阴茎，身后塞着假阳具，前后同时被粗大坚硬的东西填满，还在尽力地吞吐面前的那一根。那副模样色情却惹人爱怜，范戴克只是靠在枕头上看着阿利松吞吐的动作，就觉得心都几乎要化掉。

阿利松帮范戴克戴好套子，然后取出假阳具，跨到他身上，将那根温暖坚挺的阴茎抵入自己的身体。已经被充分撑开的后庭刚好容得下范戴克的尺寸。范戴克躺在那里任由阿利松在他身上自己动，只伸出手轻轻环着阿利松的腰，看着阿利松的眼睛，似笑非笑。阿利松找到那个让他最舒服的深度，一边前后动着身子磨着自己的敏感点，一边低下头贴在范戴克肩上，亲吻他的侧颈。范戴克开始抬胯冲击阿利松的身体，阿利松靠在他身上，呼吸开始发颤。

从骑乘位换成背后抱着的姿势，范戴克一边抽插一边揉捏着阿利松饱满的胸脯。阿利松回过头要他的吻，范戴克就会意地笑着吻上去。

借着一股炽烈的冲动，范戴克翻身把阿利松压到身下，一下深入到最里面。突然被冲击到体内柔软脆弱的部位，阿利松疼得叫了一声，整个人身子一颤。范戴克抱歉地揉揉他的头发，亲吻抚摸他的肩膀安抚着他。“没事，亲爱的，继续。”阿利松抓住他的手。

得到了应许，范戴克挺腰继续在恋人的身体里猛烈地抽插。阿利松又叫了出来，是带着欢愉的呻吟。他抓住枕头，张开的双腿打着颤。范戴克在他身上从抱着他变成掐着他的肩膀和腰侧，胯部撞击在臀瓣上的声响也越发强烈。释放出来的时候，范戴克把头靠在阿利松的肩窝里满足地喘着气。他起身，把套子打个结丢进垃圾桶，转身又把人翻过来，伏在阿利松的双腿间舔吸起那根半勃着的阴茎，阿利松的性器在他的唇舌间很快彻底硬挺起来。他忍不住抓住范戴克的头发要他吮吸得更用力更深，阵阵强烈的快感让他近乎失神。

完事之后阿利松钻进范戴克怀里，像只温暖柔软的毛绒大熊。“感觉还好吗？”他拍拍阿利松，轻声问。

“嗯。”阿利松亲亲他胸口，“你好棒……我还想要。”

范戴克低笑起来，轻轻一掐他的脸颊：“我们还有的是时间，你要多少我都给你。”

隔了一天之后大家回俱乐部报到和进行恢复性训练。门将组下了训练场有说有笑回到更衣室，阿利松脱下训练服和紧身衣的时候，坐在他身后的阿德里安突然一阵咳嗽。阿利松回头一看，阿德里安一手拿着水杯一手用毛巾捂着嘴，多半是喝水呛到了。

“你没事吧？”

阿德里安朝他摆摆手，目光还是忍不住把他从后颈到屁股又扫视一遍，最后落到臀部清晰可见的草莓印上。他啧了几声。阿利松又疑惑地回头看他，阿德里安总算绷不住了，开了口：

“有个问题，我担心你好久了一直没问。你的屁股真的还好吗？”

半个更衣室的目光都被吸引过来，随后不分直弯，大家一同爆笑起来。阿利松看看范戴克，又看看更衣室里的众人，咬了咬嘴唇，没说什么。

“真的，Ali，”洛夫伦走过来拍拍他的肩膀，“我只想说辛苦你了。”

“其实也没……哎算了。”阿利松本想解释点什么，话到嘴边又咽回去，径自走向浴室。

“没那么严重。”一个低沉的声音在洛夫伦背后响起，洛夫伦一回头就看到范戴克明明想笑却非要拉着张脸的奇怪神情，“不用担心，没人会拿自己和伴侣的身体开玩笑。你要是觉得我们会没点分寸或者不够安全，我只能默认你经常被mo干到屁股疼了……”

“没有的事！！”

离开梅尔伍德的时候，范戴克发动了车子，阿利松坐在副驾上，手撑在车窗边，像是在斜眼看他，又像是在出神。范戴克朝他眼前挥挥手：“想什么呢？”

“啊，”阿利松一下子红了脸，低下头躲避他的眼神，“其实我刚刚又在想那天晚上来着……”

**番外一：**

林德斯在回房间的路上就后悔了。

本该装作什么都没发现直接走掉的，没必要说出来的，又不是今天敲打一下，以后他们就都不会换房间偷欢。那两个人大概也是自己知道分寸的人，平时都认真自律那么久了，偶尔该放一马就放一马。球员的小秘密不能知道太多，即使知道了最好也装不知道，或者让他们看出来他在装不知道。这样，万一他自己以后被不小心撞见在跟主教练颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物，他的赤色利物鸟背心还挂在主教练的腰带上……做人留一线日后好相见啊。

**番外二：**

阿诺德坐到阿利松身边，眼睛忽闪忽闪的。“那个，我还是想问，”阿诺德大大的眼睛里有更大的疑惑，“你和维吉尔做的时候真的不疼吗？毕竟他那个尺寸还是挺吓人的……我真的想知道，是怎么做到不疼的。”

“不疼啊。扩张做得耐心一点久一点，把后面彻底撑开，插进去的时候他也会照顾到我，不会干得太激烈。”

阿诺德撅起嘴：“那这么说肯定是安迪的问题了！”

“他弄疼你了？”

“之前试着进过几次后面，每次都疼，后来他也心疼我，就没再试了。”

阿利松笑起来。“首先我打赌，你在跟安迪上床之前估计还是处男，或者跟处男也差不多。现在疼是难免的，多做几次才会耐受。其次，可能安迪也是扩张还没做到位就心急火燎要上。还是得耐心一点，扩张多做一会，或者可以用点小道具。这时候你们可以亲亲抱抱交流一下感情，不会等得那么难受。多用点润滑，要是疼了就让他停下来帮你按摩一下，或者慢一点。”

“为什么我男朋友就不那么会体贴人啊……”

“都是要磨合出来的嘛，可能不是他不关心你，只是对你的身体还不够熟悉。我跟维吉尔最初几次做的时候也疼，后来就磨合好了。”

“嗯……”阿诺德站起身来，“下次有机会再试试。他要是敢再胡闹，我以后都让他睡沙发！”


End file.
